MALE BELARUS X M READER
by DarkWolfDemigod
Summary: Nikolai has a best friend and he discovers his best friends hid something from him.


Write a story with:  
1.M!Belarus  
2.M!cross dresser who is really feminine  
3.M!Belarus doesn't know reader kun is male  
reader kun is best friends with M!Belarus

(H/C) = Hair Color  
(S/C) = Skin Color  
(E/C) = Eye Color  
(G/N) = Girl Name  
(M/N) = Male Name

"Nik!" I hear someone shouting my name.

I stop and look around to find the source that was shouting my name. I stop looking around when I spot the source. It was a girl with (H/C), (S/C), her eyes where close since she was smiling, but when she open them my eyes met with (E/C) one. Now this girl wasn't any girl this girl was my best friend (G/N).

I sight and began walking again, I could hear her running to catch up to me.

"Hey Nicolai." She says as soon as she catches up to me.

"Hmm." I reply.

"Aww, don't be like that," she exclaims, "but anyway are we still up for the sleepover?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes." I reply monotonously. She laughs and hugs me by the waist. She can be an air head but still is a smart girl in her own way.

I remember the day I met her.

Flashback: (Nicolai's point of view) past tense perspective.

It had been a cloudy day and it looked like it was going to rain.  
I had been fallowing (stalking) my sister trying to get her to marry me.  
She had been running to school (actually running away from him since she knew that he was following her.)

When I arrived at school after Anya I saw her speaking to a girl with (H/C) hair.

When Anya had left I approached the girl and grabbed her turned her around and had say, "Hey you, what's your relation with my sister?"

She had smiled instead of shivering like most do and replied, "We're partners for a project in English, we're just acquaintances. By the way my name is (G/N) and yours?" She had ask at the end.

"Nikolai Arlovskaya." I had reply plainly.

The bell had rang at that instant she smiled again, "Well I got to go, it was a pleasure meeting you Nicolai." She had say as she turned around and started running to get to class.

As the school day had progressed I had started realizing that I had her for some classes. It was during 8th period which was Art that the most unexpected thing happened.

Most people would never sit in my table because of their fear of me but that day had being different. She had entered, for some reason I had been looking at the door, she saw me, she had smile and waved at me.

She had walk towards me and had ask, "Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

"Do whatever you want," I had reply without emotion to her question, "and why ask me you can sit wherever you want to sit." I said at the end.

She had sat down and had given me a small smile, "So how's your day been so far?" she had ask curiously.

I had looked at her as if she had grown a second head. After a while she had tilted her head like a curious cat would do and ask, "Is something wrong or do I have something in my face?"

I had shaken my head and had ask her with wonder, "Why, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Is it wrong to be nice to someone?" she had ask bewildered.

"No, but people don't normally like me because of my personality. They stay way from me so someone being nice to me is kind of new." I had told her truthfully.

"Well Nikolai, you got yourself a friend in me if you accept that is." she had said smiling at me.

I had shaken my head lightly, "Very well, I accept your friendship." I had answered somewhat happily.

End of Flashback (Back to first point of view perspective)

Since then our friendship took off, and somehow we became best friends through the years we've known each other.

Thanks to her my family is closer than before. I have stop trying to get my sister to marry me and we've become happier through her ideas of spending time together as family. It has taken sometime but now everything is way better than it just to be.

She is like an angel send from heaven but at the same time I get the impression that she is hiding something.

"Nik," I hear someone say my name but I ignore it as I continue thinking which was a bad idea because suddenly my name was scream in my ear.

I look at the person who had a death wish and realize that it was (G/N), "Wha...What?" I ask as I try to control my heart beat from the scare I had just receive.

"The bell rang lets go to my house so I can get my stuff for the sleepover." She says excitedly.

I got up, we went to our lookers which were next to each other and put our stuff inside. Since it was spring break we had no homework to worry about.

We left school grounds and walk towards (G/N) home. We arrive at her house. She took out her house key and was about to open the door when she saw a note stuck to it.

She grabs the note instead of unlocking the door and reads it out loud, "Dear sweetheart, your father and I have decided since its spring break we would go visit your beloved grandparents. Now instead of having a sleepover with Nicolai we want you to stay with him and his family. We packed your bag with more clothes than you had and hid it by the bushes to the right. We also know that if you're with Nik, you're in good hands.  
With lots of love Your father and I. =^.^= (MEOW)"

"Your mother is weird." I say as I saw how the note ends.

"You barely realize that," she says as she laughs. "So can I stay with chu?" she asks me.

"Yeah, you can stay at my house." I reply to her question.

She grabs her bag that was hidden and we began walking to my house.

"By the way..." I say and stop to cause a little suspense. "By the way what?" she asks a little worry. "My sisters went to Canada for spring break." I reply quickly before she got more worry.

"So it's just you and me?" she asks trying not to sound worry but failing miserably.

"Yes, you don't mine do you?" I ask a little curious.

"Nope." she says as she gives me a smile.

We finally arrive at my house. We enter and I take her to the guest room since every time she comes over she stays in there.

She puts her bag down, I grab her and took her to the kitchen where she prepare something to eat with my help. We ate then we went to the living room where we watch movie after movie the last one being a scary movie.

It was really late when we decided to go to bed. We both went to our rooms. I got ready for bed and lay on my bed but I wasn't able to sleep.

30 minute later I star to close my eyes when my door is suddenly open and (G/N) comes in and runs to my bed and gets on top of it. She lets out a whimper and asks, "Nik, ca...Can I stay with you?" I mumble a yes she gets comfortable while hiding under the bed sheets, soon sleep overtook her and I fallow soon after a couple of minutes.

Next morning I woke up to find her gone. I panic a little before I heard someone singing downstairs. I got up and head to the kitchen where I found (G/N) cooking.

She turns towards me gives a smile before she goes back to cooking. I sit down on a chair and wait for her to finish. We ate after we were done we went to our rooms to change for the day.

I heard the water in her room guessing she was taking a shower, I went to the living room and watch something while I wait for her to finish so we could head to the park.

A while later she came downstairs and we head to the park where we spend the day.

"(G/N), I'll be right back. I'm going to go buy something to drink and eat." I say as I began to walk to the nearest store.

She just nods and begins swinging on the swings again.

I took a little while since the line had been big, as I arrive I saw some males bothering a girl. It didn't take me long to realize that that girl was (G/N). They were trying to have their way with her. I run towards (G/N) as soon as I realize their purpose.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growl out full with venom and disgust. "Stay out of this pretty boy or do you want to have fun with us to." One of the males had say.

Before he knew it my foot had made contact with his face. Three of the men decide to attack me and I flight back. (G/N) was trying to get away from the men that were holding her.

The three men that had attack me were on the floor badly injure. I turn around as I hear a shriek come out of (G/N)'s lips.

One of the men had slapped her across the face. "Not even a girl." The man had said. My anger took control I beat those people until no one could recognize them.

I pick up (G/N) and took her back home. She was cling to me and sob the whole way home.

When we got home I took her to the bathroom and sooth her cheek, and clean some wounds she had received.

I was about to put the first aid kit back when I saw that blood was running down her tight. I grab the hem of her skirt to remove it and get a better look at the cut to clean it. She grabs my hand quickly and I loosen the hem and it falls back in place.

I look at her, "(G/N), I need to clean that wound so it doesn't get infected." I say annoy. "I'll clean it, don't worry about it." she says smiling like she always does.

"Let me clean it (G/N), it's my fault you got into this mess. I shouldn't have left you alone." I say regretfully. "Nicolai, it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. You didn't know that was going to happen," she says innocently, "just be happy that you arrive in time before something bad happened."

I use the time as she talk to grab the hem of her skirt and pick it up to see the wound. She gave a yelp of surprise and tries to close her legs so I couldn't see her middle part. It was too late though as I had already see that instead of being flat there was a bulge. I kept staring at her or him I didn't now anymore.

I finally look at "her" face eyes to eyes waiting for an explanation but what I saw made me regret it. Her/His eyes were full of tears. She/He jumps of off the sink pushes me away from the door and ran past me. It took me a couple of seconds before I start to run after him.

I caught up to him in the living room, I reached up to him and caught him by the wrist. He tries to get away from my hold but I am stronger than him, "Let me go!" he screams at me. I pull him towards me and hug him he stops moving and hugs me back.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" I ask with sadness. "I...I don't know, but please, please don't hate me?" He manages to say through his sobs and pleads as he cries.

"You idiot I can never hate you although I am upset that you hid this from me, but still I can't hate you for it. You mean so much to me now that hating you could be the end of my world. So tell me what's your real name or is it really (G/N)." I reply as I pick up his head with my thumb and index finger and kiss his lips.

"My real name is (M/N)." He replies as he kisses me back, I lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth slightly and my tongue enters his mouth coaxing his tongue to play our kiss becomes more heated.

He tries to dominate me but I took charge and dominate him quickly. I pick him up and carry him to my room and threw him down on the sofa that was in there. I got on top of him and begin sucking on his neck until I find his sweet spot and a moan escapes through his mouth.

That moan broke my control. There would be other times for foreplay but right now I need to make him mine. I pick up his skirt grab his undies and pull them down through his legs. He suddenly yelp as I pick him up and place him in my lap. He fumbles with the button and zipper of my pants undoing them. I took out my cock from its confines.

I grab him turn him around to face me and make him straddle my waist. I present him with three fingers and I order him to suck them and to cover them with saliva which he did in a seductive way teasing me. I pull my fingers away from his lips as soon as they were wet enough. I give him a smirk before my fingers found themselves at his rear end.

I tease his entrance causing him to moan. I insert one finger and he lets out a mewl of pleasure. I begin to trust the finger in and out. After a while I insert a second finger. He lets a small sound of discomfort out but starts moaning again as I start the same process as before but scissoring my fingers to loosen him up. I insert the last finger and he whimpers in pain. It didn't take long for him to start moaning again.

I remove my fingers from his entrance. I turn him around and was about to enter him when he stop me. He gets up, gets on his knees and begins to lick my member making me groan in pleasure. Suddenly I feel something warm and wet around my member. I look down to see (M/N) sucking my dick.

He suddenly stops stands up turns away from me and sits down right where my member is. I grab him and enter him quickly in one trust. He lets out a small whimper of pain and I wait until he adjusts. Seconds later he rolls his waist slightly and nods his head giving me the okay sign to begin moving. I begin to thrust in and out making him moan with pleasure. As I thrust in and out I unzipping his skirts zipper and took it off. I grab his shirt and pull it off. He was completely naked now.

While I thrust in and out of him as he face the wall I pinch his nipple until they were hard. Then I lower my hand to his member and start playing with his member.

I pull out of him turn him around so that he was facing me and he was straddling my waist I reenter him. I took advantage of his nipples by sucking, nipping, and licking them living them completely perky and wet. He begins to move his hips meeting my trust making him moan and beg for more.

"H...har...harder, fast...faster, dee...ah...deeper." He moans over and over.

"Nic...Nicolai." He finally reaches his limit and releases his cum on my stomach and his. His inner walls tighten around my member giving one final trust I release inside him.

"I love you Nicolai." He says as he wraps his arms around my neck cuddling closer to me and soon fell asleep. I stood up carry him to bed. I lay down with him, grab the sheets, cover both of us and soon fell asleep after I whisper, "I love you too (M/N)."


End file.
